A Plan
by Ira the Wise
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba find out that Fiyero has been having a relationship with both of them and find a way to take revenge.
1. Prologue

00. Prologue

Glinda: Fiyero we love you

Do you want to marry me?

Please?

Elphaba: pretty please with sugar on top.

Well, he isn't going to marry you

G:Of course he is. I'm so popular and good!

E: (Not according to him!)

G: How do you know?

E:He told me of course. He tells me everything.

G:Everything?

Eyes, that's what I said (wrote)

G: So, you already know that you suck in bed!

E: How would you know?

G:That's what he told me.

E: When would he have told you?

G:Last night, after telling me how good I am.

Ha! Now you're silent!

E: Well, I'm sorry, I was just enjoying the pleasure that is Fiyero. You were saying something?

G: You maybe got him during the day. I got him at night!

E: Oh, no I understand why he is so desperate for some good loving' everyday!

G: Is he that good in faking his pleasure?

E: I'm sure you know all about that!

G:I never fake my pleasure. I don't need to.

E: I didn't mean it like that, he needs to.

G: What makes you think that?

E: He does

G: How do you know? And now don't say he told you because than we're back at the beginning.

E: Again, I'm sorry, but that's is just the way it is. Remember that he left your  engagement ball with me.

G: And what do you think were he reason that he came back? At night? You just can't give him the pleasure he wants

E: Obviously, you can't either. As he spends most of his awake time with me.

G: Well, he's not really tiered when he is done with you. He is definitely not really giving all he got, when he's with me he really gives all he got.

E: Okay, fine, you go and be his sex slave, at least I get to spend some quality time with the gay, next to great time we have in bed.

G: He has other qualities than sex? Maybe I should try that out some time.

E: I wouldn't if I were you, I'm sure that would be a disaster. He's got me for that, and I'm not sure if you are capable of being good company.

G: I can be a good person too. I made him breakfast once. He liked it.

E: Wow, breakfast, you go girl! How many times did you try it before it was decent enough to serve him?

G: He helped me out. Isn't that cute!

E: No, that's just him making sure you didn't kill him with you cooking.

G: Hé, I can't help it. I usually have people cook for me. Do you know that Boq is a really good cook, sadly enough he's gay!

E: Well, if you can hire someone to cook for you, why don't you hire someone to "keep you energies up at night", so I can have Fiyero all to myself again. And if you're so fond of Boq, why don't you invite him along and have a threesome.

G: Do you think Fiyero would like that? I mean I don't think he is gay. But apparently you know him better than I do.

E: What does Yero have to do with this? I meant you, Boq, and some other random gay you picked from the street.

G: Just to get this straight, I'm not a whore!

E: I never said that! I just figured you would like some variation…

G: We also could do a threesome. You know. Me, you and your Yero. I don't think he would mind.

E: I'm pretty sure he mind at all…

G:Is this a yes or a no? you have to be more clear. I'm not a bright as you are!

E: I didn't say yes or no, that's just the thing!

G: Maybe we just should ask him.

E: That sounds like a plan!

G: I think it is a plan! So, how are we going to ask him? I got an idea. You're busy during the day, than I walk in and ask if I can join. What say you?

E: I say, why that way, persé? Not that I'm complaining, but I just want to know why not the other way around?

G: Ow I don't mind the other way around. But I'm not really good at stopping once I start. So you maybe you have to wait.

E: Oh, don't worry I'll make you stop ;)

G: May I know how?

E: Oh, no, I'm not going to spoil the fun!

G:Ow, kinky!

E: Well, if we're going to do it, we better do it good!

G: Yeah, do you take top or bottom?

E: One way, or the other, or both, I'm quite flexible.

G: You can't have him all for yourself. Than it is not a threesome.

E: You asked. I just stated my options.

G: Yeah, but "both ways" is not an option. BTW are we speaking horizontal or vertical?

E: Again, one way, or the other, or both (as in first one and than the other) anyway, maybe we could just let him decide (first). I'm sure he's full of exciting ideas.

G: Yeah! I know everything about him, and his exciting idea's 

E: I know, he got them for me.

G: It was your idea to hang me up the ceiling and take me from the back?

E: Well, yes, of course. Though I hang from a three, but it's still basically the same…

G: Just a small question. Did he use that back toy on you? Because I gave him that!

E: If it's the one I think is than no. you clearly don't know where to get your toys. Back then I already found it surprising he would show up with that, but that explains  a lot.

G: Apparently we have a different kind of pleasure. What do you like?

E: That's none of your business. Yero knows, and that's enough

G: If we're going threesome I'll need to know. Or I will just try something on you and then you say if you like it or not

E: Well, what kind of things do you want to know. Give me some of your examples, I'm sure that will help.

G: I think a desk would do for you. You know. You as master brain. It's a variation of me in the clothing closet. (that was btw when we were still sharing a room. He said that you looked cute when you slept. )

E: Oh, we're talking about role playing?! In that case…

G: Your role will be the dog and I will be the beautiful wife

E:Sound quite good actually! Than I can lick his face, sit on his lap, be fed by him...oh, the opportunities! To much to mention!

G:And what if mammy gets enough of you and puts you outside in the rain?

E:I'll catch the door and howl like a wolf

G:Do you think that will turn him on? I don't think so

E: No, of course not, that would be sad. But I do think that it will annoy him so that he'll let me back in and snuggle with me to comfort me for being out in the rain so long.

G: Not if he is "slightly" to busy with me.

E: Over the years I've learned how not to make my presence known, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to reverse that. And otherwise I'm quite sure you room has a big window.

G:On every door or window there is a very nice lock.

E:Yes, but the thing about windows is, they are see-though.

G:Really? I didn't know that! That called a curtain!

E:And do you see this? It's called the Grimmerie, it has lots of nice little word combinations that when read out loud produce marvellous things.

G: You lucky girl. That's pretty mean of you because you know I can't read that.

E: If you had just learned to read it like I told you to, you wouldn't have a problem right now

G: I tried. I really tried, Elphie. But something just needed a little more attention.

E: That's why he brought it back to me, 'cause you were so careless with it. But I do have to admit that it's a little more weathered now, as I was so happy when he brought it back, that I lost all resistance.

G: To Fiyero?

E: Yes, yes, of course, who else? I remember it so well…  
That was one wild day. You must remember it too. We had exhausted each other out so much, that we slept through the night.

G: You where the reason that he didn't showed up?! He said he had a problem with Madame Morrible and that he had to do some night work to catch up. I already thought is was a bit odd.

E:That's indeed a bit odd…he should work on his imagination and lying. Seriously, Madame Morrible and Fiyero. Ew! BAD IMAGES…

G: Yeah! But you and Yero also not really matches. You're just to green. Sorry.

E:You two don't really match either. I'm surprised that he can even find his way, all the ssparkles are so blinding. You can never see anything.

G:He doesn't have to look. He has to touch.

E:Well, then we'll just turn the light off, no sparkles, no green slain. Though, I do have to say, back in Shiz you really liked my green slain, if I can believe the things you said while you're sleeping.

G: Ow, are we starting like that? Than I know one. You once said you had once a threesome with Boq and Fiyero in you sleep. Sounded pretty good.

E:That indeed it was. Too bad Boq turned out to be gay. I know you agree on that one.

G: Yeah. I agree. Which fantasy's did I told you in my sleep?

E: Oh let me just say that I thought you were a lesbian, and just was with Fiyero for you social status… 'cause, seriously, Galinda and her green roommate? That's just killing everything you'd built up.

G: Well. That's indeed how it started. But than I found out how good Fiyero is in bed and then…you know the story.

E: Better than your fantasies?

G:Well, yeah. I never had high expectations of guys but he proved me wrong.

E:I'm sure he did… he's also better than a girl?

G:Well, he's better than you.

E:How would you know? You just said the real thing is better than the fantasy!

G: I just know. Now, you tell me a secret. Something that no one else knows.

E: You can't just know! And since we're "back at Shiz" again, I already told you my secret.

G: You must have more than one secret. I have more than one secret.

E: Maybe I do. Back than you went first, let's no brake tradition.

G: In our first year I studied 3 weeks long ever night just to beat you in class and let you think I just knew all that without studying.

E: Okay, I "corrected" a mark in a teachers notebook when I had an insufficient.

G: Wow! You're apparently not always so brainy

Okay, another secret.

I had sex with Boq, years before he went gay, just to make him shut up!

E: Ahw, poor Boq. I always wondered why he turned out to be gay. That explains a lot! There was indeed a reason!

G: Boq didn't turn gay because of me. He turned gay because Fiyero said something to him (and I know what :D)

E: You know, I'm not even going to ask what Yero said!

G:Are you sure about that, because it's so scandalisious

E:You're going to tell me anyway, you cannot not tell me. So just spit it out and get it over with.

G: Okay, but promise you don't tell Yero that you know because than I get into trouble.

E: What kind of trouble?

G: Well, he did not really tell me. But the last time I told someone something I were not allowed to tell, he stole all of my dresses and shoes, so I had to walk in sloppy jeans and bare feet for a whole week. It were so terrible!

E:Oh, I thought he'd might spank you, and in that case I wasn't sure if you would qualify is as "trouble"

G: No, that's no trouble. That's good.

E: That's what I meant! You've experience with being spanked by him?

G: Ow yeah!

E: It's his favourite role game, him playing Captain of the Guard and me the Wicked Witch of the West who has just captured, he enjoys it so much.

G: Yeah, I get the picture.  
Did you ever played lingo with him?

You know. You guess a word and when you are correct you are allowed to grasp "something"

E:I'm sure he liked it, seeing as you'll probably never be correct.

G: Hey! I know a lot of words! Just not in school subjects and btw from time to time my hand shot out anyway. He didn't really mind.

E:Words that mean the same thing like "good"? and of course any sex related words… who would've thought, Galinda upland/Glinda the good turns out to be a total sex addict.

G: Well, it has always been a part of me. I just don't always show it. And what about Miss Thropp? An a scale from 1 to 10 (10 the highest) how much are you sex addicted?

E: I'm green, people have thought of much worse things that I was supposed to be doing. But anyway, when you're all alone in the woods, a cave, a castle, one mined does begin the wander, so it's nice to stay active the time I'm not alone…

G: What is your greatest sex fantasy? I want to hear details!

E: Why suddenly such a topic change?

G:To get the conversation going. Answer my question! Please.

E:For the sake over keeping the conversation going, I thought you were going to tell me what Fiyero said to Boq that made him (Boq of course, Yero could never be gay) turn gay.

G:You never said you promise not the tell Yero.

E:Okay, I'll promise I won't tell him! Why would I want to tell him anyway?

G: I don't know. But really take care that you don't accidentally let it slip.

But okay I will tell you. Fiyero told Boq that he would be allowed to have me on the moment he, Fiyero, wouldn't bet interested in me. But he also said that would be unlikely. Boq tried every girl on Fiyero but that just did not work so he tried to do something himself. He did get some response from Yero but that was more out of surprise than out of interested.

E: Well, than Boq just really started to like Fiyero, 'cause he didn't try out all the girls…

G: He didn't try you because he thought that Fiyero sooner be gay than fall in love with you.

E: Apparently, Boq thought wrong, but that's just because he's so small minded like all the Munchkinds, I can hardly blame him for that

G: Okay. Now I told a secret. Now it's your turn again.

E: Does it have to be a secret of mine, or can it also be a secret of Yero that I know of?

G:It also can be his

E: Then, I know that the once scandalisious Price was curious and in the mood for something different than his bubbly girlfriend. He decided to check if everything worked "down there" by Nessa.

G: And Nessa told you this? Or Yero?

E: Nessa did, as any good sister would. I've kept if form you until now, 'cause I didn't want to break you tender heart.

G: Must have been a pretty big shock for you two. That you're sister got him before you.

E: That wasn't love, just pure curiosity, I couldn't care less.

G: Just curious, does everything work?

E: She felt "something" but being inexperienced as she is, I'm not entirely sure what and how much she felt.

G: And what was Yero's reaction towards her?

E: You should ask him, he doesn't know that I know

G: I wonder what his reaction, will be when I just ask him, straight in his face "hey dearest, what did you feel when you fucked Nessa?" yeah I can picture the look on his face.

E: Than just go ahead and ask, but sure to report back to me about his reaction, a photo would be wonderful.

G: Yeah, just walk in with a camera . no he really no sensing that something is going on.

E: Keep it behind your back, walk up to him seductively, use some sweet talk first and then ask him with your seductive voice, pull out your camera real fast, snap and done.

G: Okay I will do it tonight. If I'm not at breakfast tomorrow you know something bad happened.

E: Something bad?

G: He's pretty strong, you know. What if he uses his strength for the wrong things.

E: He wouldn't do that! Or maybe he needs to get rid of his energy, and then indeed he could do something bad. That's why we role play often, to prevent things like that.

G: Well, it's still day if you tiered him a bit…

E: I sure will do, don't you doubt that for a second. Thought, if I remember correctly, you said I wasn't capable of doing that.

G: I said a little

E: No, you said "a bit"

G: That the same, isn't it, Miss Clever!

E: No, "little" has twice as more letters as "bit" which uses a "b" and not an "e" and "l", do I need to go on? Maybe I should come over to your place too, you never know if I can wear him out enough, and as we decided before, we don't want anything bad to happen.

G: So were back to the threesome plan? I don't really know anymore what we already planned. I think we got stuck with who got which part of him. What say you?

E: I say that that is about where we "got stuck"

G: I thought you said you were so flexible.

E:Yes, but that would kind of leave you out, and then it isn't a threesome anymore. Though maybe you enjoy to just watch.

G: No, I'm more a doing person when it comes to sex. You?

E: Me too, you don't get flexible overnight, you know?!

G: Okay, let's start with the basics. Light off or on? I think it should be off. Then he doesn't see you when he comes in and than…surprise!

E: Sounds like a plan! Though screaming surprise doesn't sound as far as sneaking up behind him and than do …something…

G: Yeah, I will lie on bed when he comes in, than he will walk towards me and you cover hi eyes with your hand and than he will be puzzled.

E: I'll be sure they (my hands) will be cold. (than they can later be warmed by him)

G: Make sure he doesn't linger to long with you. Otherwise I'm lying on the bed waiting. And keep in mind that you already had an entire day with him.

E: Don't worry, I'll get us to the bed soon enough, though what happened to asking him about Nessa and taking his picture? Do we want to throw that in or save it later?

G: Later. In case he doesn't want to say it and runs off.

E: Yes, that would be pity. Though we might be able to him come back. That is, if he look and listen in.

G: What would you be wearing tonight. (making sure we match)

E: Well, do you own anything dark by now, since I don't have anything light. Maybe we could contrast if we don't find anything to match.

G:I got something pink. And you?

E:To be honest, no. Maybe I could borrow something from you.

G: Yeah! I have the perfect thing for you. What your bra size?

E: I wouldn't know, I never wear those thing.

G:You don't? but than your boobs will hang before you're 30.

E:Do I look like I care?

G: Apparently not. You should though. Do you think yours are smaller, bigger or the same size as mine?

E:Do you think that I seriously sat down and compared our boobs?

G:I don't know. We did share a room.

E: Yes, but I was a nerdy bookish girl, not a gossiping, lets-kiss-each-other-to-practice-our-technique girl.

G: I never did that! Okay once… but were drunk. But if you read every book in the world you also would have read the books about boobs.

E: I never said that I had read every book in the world!

G: You didn't?! I always though that. I thing everyone thought that.

E:and when exactly did you though I had read every book? 'cause I wouldn't keep rereading them all.

G: Fine. But if you would look at my boobs, right now, and than you own what you say?

E:I couldn't say, there are too covered right now.

G: You want me to undress? What happened to the shy Elphie that covered her head with her blanked when I undressed myself?

E:You ask that now? Do you realise what we've been talking about all this time?

G: Yeah, I know. But maybe you kept you clothes on during the sex. Did Yero never said anything about you boobs?

E: Nothing that was comparing mine to yours.

G: When he covers you bobs with his hands, are his hands than completely full?

E: I think you should ask him, we may have a different interpretation of full hands.

G: Yeah, than it will be a little difficult if we want to do a threesome tonight. You really don't have any bra? Also not one that Yero gave you?

E:He has it, he loves to wear it when we do a different role play than the one I mentioned earlier.

G: Ow tell me!

E: Oh, you wouldn't want to know…

G:Ow, yes I do

E:Well, he just basically plays you.

G: Is he good at it?

E: I can only imagine of course, but he's got your voice down quite good by now. But he doesn't really do much, as I play him.

G: And what do you do to "me"?

E: He gave me this wonderful strap-on once and since he already has something "sticking out" at the front, the only way in is at the back.

G: Is it nice?

E: Oh, it feels great, you should definitely try it once (or more often)

G: Hmm. I'm more a person for the spanking than the toys. That's why you got that black one. I prefer normal ways only than a bit rough.

E: Sure, that's perfectly normal, I was just answering your question and give you a suggestion. So no need to bring it along for our "date"?

G: Up to you. I think he would like it. And I will or wait or start on you pretty face.

E: Yes, you could do that, but it isn't called a threesome for no reason. We could sandwich him. I'm pretty sure he would like that.

G: But a sandwich with two girls and one boy is not really working is it?

E:It work when you have said strap-on, me from back, you on the front. We'll just make it work.

G: We could strap him to the bed. And than lie next to him, one on each side, and then inch by inch curl up to each other.

E: Yes, I can just see him there, lying helpless, watching us, either begging to be involved or staring his eyes out.

G: Ow yeah. We should bring whipped cream

E: Whipped cream is always a success. What about…do you have any other great suggestion, you sound experienced.

G: Well a closet is always fun because you really have to be extremely close to each other. But I don't know if we would fit with three.

E: Are you telling me you don't have this huge walk-in closet? Or something a little smaller so we'll have to be closer.

G: Well yeah, but one is full with clothing and the other one I have is full with shoes. So that leaves us with the one that usually empty but Yero but I just fit in, so with the three of us it's going to be squeezing.

E: We'll manage, and we wouldn't all have to standing up.

G: Do you got more idea's.

E: Do you know a pool, lake or river nearby? Or maybe you already have this big hot/bubble tub…

G: What would you say to the fact that I have nearly all. Remember that my parent pay for my house. Have you ever been there?

E: No, I kind of disappeared before I could go there, remember? And I found it just to cruel to have sex with Yero in your bed.

G: You should come over. Another reason to do it at my place. Yero could bring you there. But that would take the surprise away. Ow, I have the perfect plan. I invite both of you for dinner and then you "go away" and then I take him to my bathroom, you seek through the window into my bedroom and switch off all the lights. Than we get out the bathroom into the bedroom and then we start our "program"

E: See, I knew there was a reason I befriended with you. You may not know a lot about history and the like, but you know how to plan successful "dates". So do we have a day/time already set for this?

G:Well, we can't do it tonight, because he promised me a really good night and you are not disturbing that!

E:Hmm.. yeah, I wouldn't want to do that... And, thinking about it, I still don't have anything to wear. But on a second thought, why bother wearing something when it's going to be torn from your body anyway!?

G: Because he must get "hungry" before the real game begins.

E:That he does. Have you never wondered why my dress is so ruffled? I just have to keep putting the torn fabric on again and again. But apparently he think it looks good on me, as he keeps tearing pieces off.

G:You not want to know what happened to my Shiz dress. you know, the white one. He said that that dress belonged to my innocent years and now he uses pieces of the dress to tie me to the bed. And he said that once the dress is completely gone he will start on my bubble dress. So I'm glad that the Shiz dress has so many layers because I really love my bubble dress.

E:I'd figure he would start on that weird one-sleeve outfit you wore on the day you engaged yourself to him, or your actual engagement gown, before going over to your bubble dress.

G:I hope so! Because people will not recognize me if I don't appear in my bubble dress.

E:And that would certainly be the end of the world!

G:**Yes!**

E:And you don't have a spare bubble dress around?

G:yes, I do. But that one is less bubbly!

E:Then get someone to make another one for you before Fiyero gets a hold of it!  
If he does though, may I have a go at it too? _it'ssodamnsparkly,itblindsmyeyesandIquitelikemyeyesight_

G:Watch it! Or I will make sure you wake up with pink hair one day!

E:Just don't look surprised when you look into the mirror one morning and a girl with black hair is staring back at you...

G:Than I just know that you hexed my mirror!

E:*cough*_orcolouredyourhair_*cough*

G:Okay, fine! we just should stop being mean to each other and go back to our plan.  
Where were we?

E:Deciding on a day and time

G:Right! how about coming Friday. Inviting two people over for dinner on a Friday is not so strange so he will not get suspicious. Is that okay with you?

E:Sure, sounds like a plan. It's not that I have anything better to do anyway...

G:Don't you have a job?

E:Who would hire someone with green skin that is known Oz-wide as the most dangerous person around? Surely, I can just see them lining up for miles to convince me to come work for them! Screaming to get my attention and listen to their offer to take it in the end.

G:But Elphie, there are so many jobs today where they don't need to say you. You can work for me, for example, to answer my fan mail. I will pay you well. And you can take Fiyero with you if you find the work a bit boring from time to time

E:But then I would have to stare at your face all day long (no offence, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing), as I'll have to sign your photos for the people to hang them above their beds. And I cannot write as swirl as you. And NO, I will not learn how to do so.

G:Ow, I have another job for you. (but I don't think Fiyero will be able to help you with this) You can sort my wardrobe. Right now it is one big mess and I want everything back in order of colour. You can do the green and the black section. These are the two smallest so I think you will only need one week to do that.

E:You actually own something black? Or do you have tons of little black dresses? And how can I sort out black, black = black.  
And on the subject of Fiyero, I think he could be of more help here than with the fan mail replies.

G:Have one long black dress and the others are indeed short dresses. And further you have a black dress with light pink straps, and a black dress with pink straps, and a black dress with darkish pink straps, and a black dress with dark pink straps etc.

E:Well, if you know them all so well, why don't YOU do it?

G:Because it is a lot of work. And I have no time for that. you know, with all the meetings that i have to attempt and everything.

E:Ahw, your life is so stressful, living in your big mansion with maids taking care of you by day and a lovely man taking care of you by night. I can only imagine how hard that must be, poor you!

G:Well, you have a man around you all day to help you, fetch you refreshments and stuff. And the maids are horrible! They really don't do anything else than gossip. and it is mostly about you and i don't like that

E:But who is there to keep me warm in the cold and windy night, when I'm not lucky enough to have found shelter in some icy cave for the night?

G:Sweetie, than you really should have come to my castle. It's always warm and dry here

E:Like I can just walk in there, I'll even wave at your gossiping maids when I pass them!

G:You said you were good in going somewhere unseen. you can come at night, than those maids will be gone or a sleep.

E:But, then... What about Fiyero? Does he actually know that we _know_?

G:I never told him. and if you ask that I can take the conclusion that you neither told him. do you think we should?

E:Well, we could mess around with him a little during our dinner. He assumes we don't know where he spends the other half of the day, but of course, we know. So we could try posing difficult questions, talk about related stuff and see him trying to keep his act up and act like all is cool. I'd like to know how long it will take before he will break.

G:Good one! questions like: "he dear, what do say of a nice picnic just the two of us at the park" and then say a date on which you two have already planned something.

E:Yes, especially when you begin with "hey dear..."  
And then when he feels kind of caught, we'll act like it's nothing and just be blissfully unaware. That last part cannot possibly be hard for you, that's how you go through life. So it's a simple and easy, though effective and fun plan!

G:Fine that you call me "blissfully unaware", but then miss clever can tell him, when times comes and we had our laugh, to tell him that we know.

E:Thank you, that's the fun part! Remember to keep your camera at the ready ;) Maybe we could ask about Nessa first, just for fun, before we reveal that we know his _big_ secret.

G:Just tease him first with the picnic question and stuff and then start like:  
"Sweetie, we have to confess something...we know your secret."  
Than he relaxes and then we say  
"We know you slept with Nessa"  
Than he is confused and tense again.  
Ow I really want to see his face!!

E:Knew Nessa would come in handy _some day_!  
Do you have like security cameras (or cameras you use to film other baaaaad stuff with) around your mansion , so we could actually film it.

G:I have a computer in my dining room with a web cam!

E:That also works fine!  
But it doesn't have a light that shows that it is actually filming, right? 'Cause that would ruin the whole thing, he will suspect something if he's actually gained some working brain cells over the years...

G:Yes, it does have a light, but it's small and i have scarf stuffed around the foot so you don't really see it.

E:Let me guess, it's pink.

G:No, it's black. I use the pink one to accessorise myself with. I use the black ones decorate things.

E:But it's probably stitched together with pink thread.

G:No silver. I think it will look good on you. you can have it after our "game"

E:Or I could wrap it around myself before we begin, as we still hadn't decided on something to wear for me... Then I could be unwrapped like a present

G:We first need it to hide the cam. if I change the scarf, he will notice!

E:I could take it when you're off to your bathroom, he won't notice it then, as you'll be so kind to distract him.

G:That's a good one. The scarf is long but I don't think it's long enough to cover your top AND you bottom. do you got a black with silver bottom or bra?

E:One can never wear too much clothing. And we had already established that I do not own a single bra, but I do have blank panties, though I doubt it has any silver in it.

G:Black panties will do. Shall i than go in white or in pink?

E:You're asking me for fashion advise? I thought _you_ knew all about popular!  
Anyway, that depends on what you'll wear to dinner, if that will be white, I wouldn't go in pink, as you see it under your dinner outfit (though maybe you would like that...). But if you're wearing something darker than white, I would go with what looks best on you, or what set you (or he) like(s) more.

G:Ow, I know something fun. I take my long black dress. (he never has seen that one) and than you go in pink!

E: ...  
I know something fun!  
How about...  
NO! _Never_

G:You don't know if you don't try. maybe he will like it

E:Do you have something for me too wear then? Something that fits

G:You are not so much taller than i am, and you are not wider. so i have a very nice pink dress. let me see if i can find a picture...

But its maybe a bit overwhelming.  
I think this one is better.

E:I'd indeed prefer the second one, as I don't like looking like a giant strawberry cake.

G:Personally this is one of my favourites:

E:Well, it's still better than the very first one! Wouldn't you get cold only wearing that?

G:It were summer the last time I was wearing that

E:Okay, even still, I am _not_ going to wear it!

G:The pink with black one?!

E:Well, I have a feeling I am not going to get out of this. So, yes, to save my energy for later, I shall wear the pink and black one.

G:That's my girl! Yero would be proud of you!

E:He better be! I cannot believe that after all those years, I will be wearing something pink. Please say that you don't have some gigantic 10 course dinner planned for us.

G:Ow, no, no, no, no ,no. just something small. and vegetarian. maybe i do order a special wine. Fiyero always likes a good red wine.

E:Are you planning to get him drunk?

G:No, just a "little" happy

E:Okay, just making sure, we don't want a drunk Yero, I'll tell you that!

G:You have experience? what happened?!

E:Well, he brought a box with wine one day, and he quite liked it. Me not being that big a drinker just drunk half a bottle, but he... He drank several. Well, I don't know if you heard about that big forest fire a few months ago? Well, I think you get the picture...

G:OMG! how hard did you yell at him?!

E:I wouldn't be surprised if some Munchkins back in Munchkinland heard it...

G:Wow! and what did he say? "Oeps, I'm sorry"

E:You know him too well, that's exactly what he said. Which in turn earned him another yelling session from me. He still complains that his hearing is not what it used to be before that...

G:It's his own bloody fault!  
I will make sure the wine is not really strong. (and that we only have one bottle.)  
I just wondered. how do I get my pink dress to you? I don't really know where you are right now. Can we meet somewhere? You know properly a place where you can go unseen. just tell me how to get there.

E:Well, if it's too much of a problem getting it to me before hand, we could always still scrap the plan and I'll just wear my usual dress. He might think something's wrong/special/going to happen when I suddenly appear wearing _pink_.

G:No! we are sticking to the plan! you are going to tell me where to go, because i know you know a place

E:... But you'd have to go through the woods and bushes to get there, that would totally ruin whatever precious dress you're wearing at the moment. That would just be a waste of your money, as it was probably very expensive. And all that to get a certain dress to me? I'm not really sure if it's worth it...

G:Seeing you in pink is nearly worth my life...

E:Are you sure there isn't a way I can get out of this? I'll do _anything_!

G:Nope! But someone is calling me to bed right now. got to go. Speak to you tomorrow.

E:Well, just think it over! Maybe you'll think of something tonight. But on the other hand, you might be too busy for straight thoughts (if you're even capable of them). Maybe you'll dream of something!

G:We can meet in the forest. I don't mind. I have a sort of travelling dress, which I also use for horse riding. So it's okay if it becomes a little dirty.

E:Well, just a quick post before breakfast is done (he's cooking at the moment).  
But you could've had so much fun with my "anything"! It's really a shame that you threw that opportunity away just to have me wearing pink!

G:Explain! I don't get it (as usual)

E:... What?  
A few posts back, I said that I would do _anything_ so I won't have to wear pink. You said no to that offer, saying I'll wear pink. I was just thinking about how sad (for you) it is that you said no, as you could've let me do Oz knows what, and since you've proven yourself to be very creative in the past, you probably would have thought of something, _good_ (that is probably good for you and not so good for me)!

G:Okay, I get it now. But you wearing pink is really something. don't forget that. so where do we meet?

E:... Okay...

Here, I'll attach a map for you. I've circled where you are (in square A4) and the route you must take to the cabin in square B1, that's also circled

G:I get it. See you around....  
We must pick a time when Fiyero is not with you, and not with me. that's going to be tricky.

E:How long would our meeting last?

G:hmm. You need to fit the dress. And the shoes, and I want to talk to you about how to do your hair. so about a hour?

E:My _hair_? Are you kidding me? Fine, just no ribbons, bows, flowers and the like!  
And an hour? Do you think you won't be able to resist yourself and want to get a little taste of me before the big date? I'll be undressing after all...

G:I got a silver hair clip. I will look good on you in black hair and with the dress (and the black and silver scarf later)  
And for the second part...you never know

E:You think it takes an hour for my to fit that dress, fit the shoes and you to put the hair thingy in my hair? 'Cause I don't think so... I'd say about, uhm... 5 minutes!?

G:Okay fine, half a hour

E:Half an hour?  
I'm not complaining or anything, don't get me wrong, an hour is fine too, (or more). But still, you make one think that you're up to something.

G:We will stick to half a hour. and, again, you never know what will happen.

E:Being mysterious, are we?  
But anyway, you set the time, and I'll make sure he's out.

G:This will be my dress. Looks good he?  
How about 4 pm? then it's still light

E:That's so Galinda of you! You say you'll wear a _long_ black dress, and it doesn't even reach your ankles!

G:It's longer than most of my dresses. I have only one dress that really reaches the ground (with exception of my bubble dress)

E:4 PM should work, I'll make sure he's gone.  
Oh, and I thought of something else. In the end (or beginning, depending how you look at it), when I make my presence known in the bedroom, by sneaking up behind him, remember? Then I'll sneak up behind him and cuff his hands behind his back before anything else, so he can't do _anything_ about it

G:Sounds good! Maybe I should take back that I don't like toys, because I really like to play with him

E:That's why they call them boy toys. But we'll have him pleading in the end, begging to be released and do _something_ to "punish" s after we've seduced and "tortured" him.

G:Ow yeah. We can go on for a while about how angry we are that he never told us that he had a double relationship.

E:Yeah, we could do that, he definitely deserves that! Though honestly I was thinking of another kind of "torture" (but only would be considered torture because his hands are tied)

G:Ow, I have this amazing plan.  
Picture this scene:  
Us three at the dinner table. Diner is good, wine is good (not to many of course) and the conversation is normal, until...  
...I ask Yero "how was your day?"  
He will have to answer "good" because you were with him.  
than I will start about how sad it is that he never has time during the day and suggest a picnic on Tuesday.  
He gets into stress. He doesn't want to say no to me, but he already said yes to you for Tuesday.  
Here is where the fun begins because he has to say no to me, because you sit next to him)  
I will become a little edgy and start shouting and then on a sudden moment I shout: "You can't just do that when you are in a relationship"  
And that's your queue to speak up.  
Ow he is going to feel really stressed up!  
He will start explaining.  
And we will start "fighting" each other. until he tells us the break up. I kick you "out of my house" and take Fiyero to the bathroom.  
From there on, you know the plan.

E:See, it's not so difficult you use that blissful blonde brain of yours! And look what kind of fantastic results you get once you start using it!  
I'll make sure to plan something special with him for the day you'd want to go on a lovely afternoon picnic.

G:May I know what you will do?

E:Something that I still have to think of...

G:You will tell me when you know, right?

E:Maybe , maybe not.

Are you sure the map is clear? I wouldn't want you to get lost in the woods...

G:No, I think I will make it. And otherwise i just start screaming. you know my scream, so you will know it's me.

E:Should I meet you half way, then, just to be sure?

G:that's fine. but what is halfway?

E:Just follow the route on the map and I'll just randomly pop up somewhere.  
Oh, and don't wear any heels, you'd keep sinking in the ground with every step.

G:Okay I will wear my boots. do match my horse riding outfit anyway. see you tomorrow than. I will be going to bed! bye!

Wow! that dress looks so good on you!

E:Uhm... Well... if you say so...  
I'm still not so sure, it's just not... _me_

G:It's perfect. Yero will fall in love all over again!  
How do the shoe's fit?

E:... Are you sure? Won't he think something's going on?  
And the shoes are fine, but the dress...

G:Of course he will. But that's the fun, he doesn't know what! and we are not going to tell him until the very end of the night.

E:Well, I'm still not comfortable in it, but I'll wear it, for you.

G:Aw, that's so good of you!

E:Just so you know, you owe me, _**BIG TIME**_!

G:Fine, what do you want from me? Strawberries cake?

E:No thanks please, I don't like strawberries (or trust them or trust your cooking).

G:than what do you want?

E:I've got to think about that one, but don't think I'll forget, 'cause I won't, I'll tell you that!

G:Fine, I'll wait and sit still while you think.

E:It's going to take a little longer than that. And weren't you done now, I tried out the dress and the shoes and they both fit...

G:Ow no, you are not getting away with this. I still need to do your hair

E:Then why are you still sitting there? Come on over and get it over with!

G:Be patient!  
Now sit still!

E:How long is this going to take?

G:Depending on if you are going to co-operate

E:I'm sitting as still as I can! But do you seriously think I can sit still why you're trying to pull all of my hair out!

G:I wouldn't be pulling your hair out if you would brush your hair once in a while

E:Brushing my hair isn't really high on my priority list, sorry.

G:What is on your high priority list?

E:To survive, isn't yours that too? Though I think I may need (or think I need) other things to survive than you do.  
Is the hair done yet?

G:Make sure you sleep with a net around your hair tonight, otherwise I can start tomorrow all over again. not that I mind of course.

E:Yeah, I was just going to ask how in Oz I was going to do that myself... But that answers the question

G:Yes, Do you need what to do with you make up? or do you need advice?

E:M-m-make up? I think Galindafying me once was enough. I'll already be wearing a special dress and shoes, and my hair's all fancy... Why don't you just put on twice as much make-up to make up for my lack of it!?

G:Ow come on! just a little bit. some dark purple eye shadow would look good on you. that's all. I will go no further than some eye shadow.

E:Does it come off easily? I remember you spending almost as much time removing your make up as applying it, back at Shiz...

G:Well, sort of.

E:"Well, sort of!?" That's it, I've had enough, you are not going to smear any of your cosmetics on my face, it's fine as it is. If you don't think so, then we might as well blow the whole thing off! I am wearing a freaking' PINK dress, matching shoes and my hair looks like a poodle! If I'd known you'd be such a pain in the ass, I would've just taken him and ran away to somewhere far away from you.

I'm sorry, I apologise, I should've controlled myself, instead of flying off the handle. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, even though I'm not your most willing project. Why don't you teach me how to apply that eye shadow myself, 'cause no matter how much I love you, I'm _not_ wearing it to bed!

G:Elphie.....……………………………………….  
Okay, eye shadow is really easy. You put it on the brush and with light movements you place it on your eye, as much as you like.  
And Elphie, I'm sorry too. I should not have pushed you this far.

E:No need to apologise, you were only trying to help.  
Anyway, have you ever poked yourself in the eye with the brush?

G:Ow yeah, When i was very young. It happens to everyone the first time

E:Are you saying I am about to poke myself in the eye?

G:Maybe. You're properly smart enough not to do it.

E:I hope so... Why don't you show me first, and then I can hopefully do it myself later on. If I turn up with a red or blue eye, you know what happened.

G:Knowing you, you will manage in the end. And if you can hide being green, you also can hide a red or black eye.  
Close one eye, I'll show you

E:Okay, just hurry up. And be careful, I kind of like my eyesight.

G:That's one eye done. what you think?

E:I'm not going to judge it when I've only seen half of it, do the other one too.

G:So, what do you say now?

E:Uhm, looks okay, I imagined it much worse.

G:You think you know how to do this tomorrow?

E:Yeah, I think I do, it doesn't seem too difficult...

G:Okay, good. I'm off. I really have to start cooking now. otherwise I'll be late for my meeting.

Tomorrow is the big day!! are you excited?

E:I haven't been this excited since... I can't even remember when was the last time I was so excited. I just hope all goes according to plan, that Fiyero doesn't suddenly decide to use his brain and figure out what's going on.

G:Yeah! maybe it's good that we have some wine after all. Slows down the thinking process.  
I'm off to bed.  
See you tomorrow sweetie! good luck with the preparations. you're sure you will manage?

E:Oh yes, I'll definitely _see_ you tomorrow. And I'll manage, one way or the other.


	2. The Night

The Night Itself part 1

It's 17.30 and Glinda ran to open the door. When she opened the door she gets a peek of Fiyero letting go of Elphaba's hand. "Hey!" she said.  
"Hi there," Replied Elphaba as she smiled, trying to hide a grin when her eyes locked with Glinda's. "Let's go inside, I bet it's much warmer there."

"Do you want to sit down and have a drink, or do you want to start with the dinner?"

"Would dinner get cold if we wait? A drink would be nice, but I wouldn't want to ruin the dinner you've prepared for us."

"No, the starter is ready, but that's a cold dish. And the cooks are still busy with the main course. So one drink will do no harm. What can I offer you?

"Whatever you guys will have, I'm not that picky."

"Fiyero are you in for wine?" Fiyero nodded. "Elphie can you come with me for a second to help me pick a wine?" When they're out of Fiyero's ear reach Glinda asked: "Does he have a feeling something is going on?"

"Well, he did look surprised at my... outfit, and started questioning. I told him something along the lines of wanting to look good, fit in to your house, blah blah blah. I think he finds that reasonable enough. He finished with complimenting me on how I look tonight and then let the topic rest after that. So far, so good."

"Good." And Glinda let out a small sigh of relief. She picked a random bottle of red wine and brought it into the sitting room. She filled three glasses and hands them out. "I would like to make a toast to us three being together again and let us hope it will be a very special night." She said, giving Elphaba a small wink. Elphaba had to try to cover her laughter by taking a drink from the wine, only to choke on it. she coughed a couple of time, pressing her lips firmly together as not to let any wine out, and finally swallow the liquid. "I'm okay," she managed to get out, looking at their surprised and confused faces. "That just went down wrong." She proved her point by taking another sip that does go down as it should. When Glinda noticed that Fiyero finished his glass of wine (She's only halfway!) she took it as a queue to move to the dinner room start the dinner. "I'll tell the cooks that we like to start dinner. I'll be right back" When she came back she spots Elphaba and Fiyero are in a small discussion.

"No, Fiyero, you're not going to ask for more now, we haven't even started eating yet. Remember what happened last time!?"  
He groaned, "Do I have to hear about that the rest of my life?"  
Elphaba took a mental step back, not wanting to ruin the evening already by yelling at him, over this, _again_. "No. Just... here, you can finish mine," she said, passing him her half empty glass. He smiled at her with that irresistible grin of his and finished her glass. Elphaba just hoped Glinda hadn't planned for anything spicy. Speaking of the... angel. "Hey, you're back," Elphaba said, spotting Glinda in the doorway.  
"The cooks will the bring the starter in a second." Glinda said, giving Elphaba a questioning look and wondered if everything is okay. Elphaba smiled at her telling everything is fine. When Glinda saw the two wine glasses next to Fiyero's plate she understood what was going on. She gave her famous smile at the couple. "Ow look, there is our fist dish!"  
Elphaba moved her hand over the table, sliding her glass back from Fiyero over to her plate, not wanting to give the waiters a wrong impressions. Shaking her head ever so slightly, she let Glinda know not to worry about it and waited for the food to be served. The waiters brought in three plates with three slightly different salads. "I thought that if they all would be different than we would be able to pick what we like most and share a bit." Glinda said  
"Oh, you're so thoughtful like that," Elphaba smiled. Considering the three different salads, she decided to start with the one most right to her.  
"Ow, Elphie, can I get a bit of your Mozzarella salad? Than you can have a bit of my Caesar salad."

"Sure," Passing over the plate to Glinda and pulling Glinda's to her.  
Looking over at Fiyero, she asked him, "Have you decided what you want?"

Fiyero mumbled something about sticking to his potato salad.  
"Sweetie, are you okay? you seem a bit quiet." Glinda asked.

Elphaba nodded agreeable, finishing her bite of salad before adding. "Yeah, you've been a little tense all day. Are you sure you were just slightly shaking on our way here because it was cold outside?"

Both started to stare at Fiyero, what probably made him even more nerves. He opened his mouth and but nothing came out. In the end he muttered: "I'm fine." Elphaba looked over at Glinda and questioned her silently. As they were still on their salads, Elphaba decided to let it go, _for now_. "Okay," she shrugs, "if you say so," and she took another bite of her salad.

When Glinda finished her glass of wine she came to face a problem. She did not want to be a bad host and not offering a new drink, but she knew the drinking problem of Fiyero and she didn't want to have another discussion between him and Elphaba. She looked at Elphaba and pointed at her own glass. "Maybe she knows what to do." Glinda thought.

Getting Glinda's drift, Elphaba slowly move her hand under the table from her lap to Fiyero's lap, and start to softly caress his upper leg, ignoring his slightly surprised look that soon faded into a enjoyable smile. As she kept working her hand over his leg, she picked up her glass and stared at the empty bottom. "That was a lovely wine, Glinda. But to be honest, I'm not such a wine drinker during meals. Do you happen to have anything a bit less strong. Maybe some juice, or water will do. Or would you prefer a fizzy drink, Yero?" she asked straight in the face, moving her hand 'upwards'. His eyes are closed and his face bears a lopsided grin. She removed her hand and asked him with her best seducing smile, "What say you, Yero, what would you like to drink?" When Fiyero answers that water was fine Glinda really started to question what Elphaba had been doing. Glinda decide that she would not care for now, it worked and that's what matters. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water. Once Fiyero realised that he'd been tricked, he opened his mouth to say whatever came to the guy's mind, but Elphaba silenced him with a single finger. "Na-ah, no complaining now, you said water yourself. And are you seriously going to tell me you did not enjoy that, huh?" she asked him, moving her hand over to his leg again, which made him smile and was her queue to remove it again. "That's what I thought," she smiled, turning her head away from his.

When Glinda came back with a bottle of water she found an Elphaba with a big smile on her face and a Fiyero jerking his head into a different direction than staring at Elphaba when the though hit him that Glinda could not know what he and Elphaba had. Elphaba got up and took the bottle out of Glinda's hands. "I'd feel bad if I just sat here all evening, with you running up and down to get stuff. Go on, sit down," She motioned as she filled everyone's glass with water. The waiters came in again to pick up their salad plates and bring the main course.  
"Okay we got...Vegetable Lasagnes, Cauliflower Gratin and a Vegetable Pie. Just pick what you like." Glinda said.

"I'm quite partial to cauliflower myself, so I'll start off with that."

"I really like the Vegetable Lasagnes, but that leave you, Fiyero, without a choice and then I'll feel a really bad host. so you can pick first."

Fiyero grinned at Glinda. "I don't mind what to eat, as long as it's edible. And besides, it's _pie_. Pies are the best. I would have been a handsome prince with a good set of brains, I'd be a pie maker." Elphaba muttered that good brains don't help if they're not used, but luckily he didn't catch that. After a few bites from Glinda lasagnes, Fiyero suddenly rises and excused himself from the table and walks towards the hall. Glinda looks confused at Elphaba, but also took the opportunity to discuses something with her. "Do want to start the questionnaire now or wait until dessert?" Glinda whispered. Elphaba tried to spot him in the hall, but she couldn't see him. "Well, we could, depending on how and when he comes back. Something obviously is going on inside of him. Maybe you should go check on him if he doesn't return soon..." Before I could answer Fiyero walked back in. With a glass of wine! Elphaba jumped out of her chair. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She screamed at him. In shock of her outburst Glinda tried to calm her friend. "Elphie calm down. There's no need to get angry." She tried to say that as calm as possible even though she was angry herself. "This could blow of the entire night!" she thought_._ "Fiyero, you already had nearly two glasses of wine. Do you think this is wise? Why do need wine? They always say that people who drink to many wine got something to hide. But you don't have something to hide do you?" Glinda asked. Playing along, Elphaba jumped to his defence. "NO! Of course not, what would he be hiding?" She waved it off with her hands as if it's nothing. "There's nothing for him to hide." Her laugh of ridiculousness softly dies and she turned to Fiyero, who's been silent ever since he came back. She looked him deep in the eyes and asked him, "I'm right, right? You've got nothing to hide." As he avoided her gaze, she added softly, "or do you?" She took a deep breath, accepting that he has something to hide, and turned his face back to face her own. "What have you been hiding?" she pleaded, her soft voice surprises even herself.  
"Elphie, you're the best" Glinda thought. Fiyero tried to get free from Elphaba's grip but failed. Finally he started to speak. "I think it's the best if you both sit down." Elphaba led him go and took the seat next to Glinda. Fiyero took the seat opposite of them. Again, he didn't make eye contact but stared at his hands. He took a breath and starts to speak. "Well," he began, fumbling with his hands. He raised his head and looked at Glinda. "Have you never wondered why I only spend the night with you?"  
"Well, you said you couldn't come because there was a chance that they would find you if it were daylight. But are you saying that that is a lie?" She tried to make puppy eyes. "Ow, he's going to feel so bad right now."She thought.Fiyero couldn't get anything coherent out. He tried to start over multiple times, but feeling the stares of both witches on him, he simply failed. Swallowing hard, he came up with this; "Why don't you ask Elphaba."  
"HEY, _you_ are the one that obviously screwed up big time, I am not going say whatever it is you want me to say. Be a big boy and do it yourself."  
"Glinda, during daytime I always have been with Elphaba."  
"Ow, thank god you were not alone. I already imaged you walking alone through the forest. It's good that you found some company." She was not going to be easy on this. He was going to say it exactly the way it is. Fiyero cringed. 'Why didn't she just get it!?' he thought. 'Did he now really have to spell it out for her?' He took another deep breath. "Yes, I was together with Elphaba. But not the together you think we were. We were _together_ together." Elphaba simply thought it'd be wise to let them two get it out in the open, Glinda was doing a great job at making him suffer even more.  
"What? Fiyero I don't get it." Glinda said, "you can't be saying that you and Elphie... I can't believe you kissed her. You know that you really can hurt someone with just kissing that person without having any feeling for her. Did it ever occur to you that you might hurt her if you did that? I can tell you one thing, Fiyero, you will not hurt my friend again."  
"Glinda, no, that's not how it was," he blurted. He looked Elphaba straight in the eye, so she spoke, turning her head towards the blonde. "Glinda, it indeed wasn't like that. Yes, he did kiss me, but I kissed him back. It is truly touching that you care for me so deeply, but..." she trailed off, looking at her hand in her lap. "Glinda," Fiyero cut in again. "I do have feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure she as feelings for me, as we didn't only kiss..."  
"You did more?!"Glinda shouted and Fiyero avoided eye contact again. "Elphie...please say that he forced you. Please say that you didn't want that. Elphie, you are my best friend and I want you to be happy but if forced you..." She could not finish her sentence as Fiyero cut her off "Glinda, listen.."  
"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK ANYMORE!!" Where did that anger all of a sudden come from? And where did the tears come from? she already knew about him and Elphaba, so why did this happen? she just couldn't stop the tears anymore and sank back into her chair. Elphaba gulped, surprised at how good an actress Glinda appeared to be. Damn, did she make her feel guilty! But then again, _he_ choose _me_ in the end. So _she_ should be the one feeling guilty, as he was rightfully mine." She thought before forcing herself to stop thinking like that. She reached out for Glinda's hand and holds it in her own. "Glinda..." She looked straight in to her eyes. "You know Fiyero, you know me. He didn't force me. I wouldn't let anyone force me." A deep breath. "We did it out of free will. But I never meant to hurt you, I did not know he was sneaking off to you at night. If I'd known, I'd curse him in to next year." Glinda didn't know why, but she couldn't stop crying. She had to leave the room, but if she would leave now it would ruin the whole plan. Why did her emotions had to play such a bit part in this. And why was Fiyero still standing there, glaring at his shoes! How on earth should be get from her to the bathroom so that Elphaba could sneak into our room. She was not even sure anymore if she wanted this to be happening. She couldn't stand it. Away with the plan! The weeks of preparation! She had to leave. And there she went. Storming out of the room into the hall. Elphaba stood there, frozen. What just happened!? Fiyero was no help either, just blinking stupidly. "Now look what you've done!" She yelled at him, pointing in the direction Glinda just left. Deciding he was not going to come to his senses anytime soon and offer a solution, she ran after Glinda into the hall. Looking around, she couldn't see her. Calming herself and inner voices down, she could hear her. Turning around another corner, she saw her sitting on the ground, leaning against a wall. She slowly approached and got down to her level, though making sure she wasn't too close. "Glinda? Glinda..." she tried in her best soothing voice. "Glinda, my sweet, what just happened back there?"  
"I don't know" Glinda tried to speak between the snobs. "I never expected to become this emotional. He just kept standing there! I'm so sorry for ruining our night. Maybe I should leave you two alone so that at least one of us is having fun tonight."  
"Oh, Glinda, I'm so sorry... But it's going to be all or nothing, I won't have it any other way." She stood up, offering Glinda a hand. "We should go back, he may come looking for us if we stay away too long, or when he finished the food," she added with a small smile. "But if you're not up to it, I'll just take him away with me, or leave by myself, whatever you want. Remember that he still thinks that we never knew about this, so he won't think you overreacted, just acted like anyone in your situation would."  
Glinda took a few deep breaths to get her breathing even. Then she took the decision. "He is not going to walk away tonight without a punishment. he's so going to pay for this." She took one more breath and stood up, smiling at Elphaba and wiping away her tears. "pay-back time!" Elphaba smiled back at Glinda. "That's my girl!" She took the lead in walking back to the dining room. From a distance she could see Fiyero had taken a seat during our absence. He had his face buried in his hands. Being the first to walk back in, she made a grunting noise to alert him of their presence. When he looked up, she shot him a deathly look, thank goodness looks couldn't kill. She walked to the end of the room, taking a seat far away from him. Glancing over at Glinda, she saw her do the same, just at the other end of the room. Fiyero didn't hear the conversation that just happened in the hall, and when he saw the two girls walking in, angry looks on their faces, and sitting at the far ends of the table, it looked like they would never be friends again. Accoutring to Fiyero, this was all his fault. He never thought that he would break the unbreakable. He had to say something... "Girls... ladies," he corrected himself. "Please, don't be mad at each other." He kept turning his head back and forth, to Glinda, Elphaba, Glinda... Both women did not look at each other or at him. "Be... Be mad at me. _I_ screwed up, really screwed up, I shouldn't have done what I did. But how could I resist both of you, or pick one above the other. Just look at you two, the two most beautiful and passionate women I have ever met." He hoped that complimenting would help, at last a bit. "Ow come on! She beautiful?! she's green!!! " Glinda said and out Fiyero's sight she gave Elphaba a wink. "What about her then, huh!?" Elphaba answered "All her bouncy curls that _never_ stop moving. The silly frilly dresses she wears that make her look like some sort of cupcake! Oh, and what about all those layers of make-up!? I bet you she's got all pimples and other ugly stuff hidden underneath it all. At least I'm brave enough not to cover it all up!" Glinda really had to hold her laughter when she saw the horror on Fiyero's face. But she had to keep to the plan, and this was the perfect opportunity. "You are calling me a cupcake?! Okay, that's it! Out of my house!!" When Fiyero also wanted to stand up a sort of screamed: "Ow no, not you! You are staying here until I'm done with you." Elphaba got up and shoved the chair her previously inhabited backwards, sending it to collide with the wall. "Fine," she spat. Fiyero got up to stop her, but she raised her hands. "No, leave me alone. Don't touch me." That made him back off. She looked over at Glinda, as to ask permission to say some goodbye words. Seeing her face, she turned back to Fiyero. "If you actually live through this and have the nerve to come back, I'll be waiting for you. Though probably not as naked and willing like your used of me." Turning back to Glinda, she told her as monotonous as she could, "Thanks for the lovely dinner." Glancing at each one more time, she left, slamming it shut behind her. Fiyero looked at Glinda with almost fear in his eyes. He had no idea what was coming next. She walked towards him, still with the same angry look on my face. He back up until he hit the wall. she walked closer and closer to him. And on the final moment, she let go of her angry look and kissed him with all she got. He had no idea what was going on, but he enjoyed himself so he kept going. She slowly pulled him out of diner room into to bathroom. She only prayed that she could give Elphaba enough time. Elphaba walked around the corner of the house, to the little bag of stuff she had dropped there earlier. She leaned against the wall, replaying the earlier events in her head. Besides the fact that it almost went completely wrong, it went quite perfect. Why was Glinda's bedroom on the second floor again? Luckily there's a tree right next to it and a confidently open window for me to climb through.

It was until Glinda shut the bathroom door that they kept kissing. Now he stood there, looking at her with amazement in his eyes. "Glinda, what the heck is going on? The first moment you hate me, and I have the feeling you will beat the crap out of me, and the second moment you kissing me like you have never done before."  
"So you enjoy yourself. I wouldn't if I were you. now if you don't want to get yourself into major trouble, yes indeed, more trouble than you got yourself already into, you stay here, with you face towards the wall and if you have moved an inch when I come back you will be in bbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiggggggggg trouble."And with that she walked out of the bathroom towards her bedroom to give Elphaba and helping hand with the preparations. Elphaba held on to the window ledge tightly and swung herself over it, collapsing in a pile on the ground. Untangling herself, she saw Glinda looking over at her with an amused look on her face."What?" Elphaba asked, half laughing, Glinda was not supposed to see that. She pulled herself back up to a standing position and dusted herself off. Realising it was just her and Glinda in the bedroom, Elphaba asked, "Where is he?" Looking around, trying to find a sign of his whereabouts. "He's in the bathroom. with his face towards the wall. Damn! I should have told him to hold up his hands." And then Glinda could no longer control her laughter. This was going to be one heck of night. She helped Elphaba with lightning the candles and switching off all the other lights. "Shall I get him, or shall we wait a _little _longer?" Whispering, Elphaba said, "Maybe you should call out to him first"  
"Okay, but move over there so that he can't see you when he walks in." She said while moving towards the bed and strike a sexy pose. "Mr. Tiggular! you may come in. " Gloves covered Elphaba's hands which hold the handcuffs at the ready, as she moves over to a dark corner out of sight.  
"So I am allowed to move now?" he asked, just to be sure, being thrilled he was getting off so easy on the Glinda side of things and did not wish to change that. "yes you can come" Glinda said with the most seductive voice she could find. The bedroom door opened and Fiyero looked around. It took awhile for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. "Come here sweetie, but very, very slowly. We don't want to rush anything, do we?"  
Foot by foot, inch by inch Fiyero walked towards the bed. Glinda had to hold her laugh when she saw something moving the dark. Elphaba walked up him on her tip toes as not to make a sound. Once she was mere inches from him away, she grabbed his hands that hung alongside his body and cuffed them together behind his back. She reached for his head and held it so that he could only look at Glinda. "Heey you," she whispered in to his ear with a low voice. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Glinda. What the heck is going on!!" Glinda could do nothing else but laugh. Looking at his face, it was exactly as she pictured it during the planning of this scene. "Fiyero, it's very simple. You have been very bad and now you get your punishment. We are in control from now on and you can do nothing else but obey our orders."

"Well, this ain't funny, let me go!" He tried pulling his wrists apart, but soon came to the conclusion that they were indeed securely tied.  
"Na-ah, mister, not so soon," Elphaba says as she walks over to stand next to Glinda. "As Glinda said, you've been a bad boy and bad boys need to be punished."  
"But, but..."  
"No buts. Well, maybe some butts, but no buts. We're far from done with you, the fun is just about to start," she says with a wink as she licks her lips. Glinda stands up from the bed and walk towards Fiyero. she grasp him by his shirt and pull him to the bed. With every inch that we move towards the bed the surprise on his face gets bigger. "Fae?!" Putting on the best impression of said character, Elphaba says, "No, it's your old wrinkled Granny."

"no you're not. She was not green. What do you do here, Fae?"

"Well, there's such a thing ask make-up, just ask dear Glinda. Anyway, I couldn't possibly pass on the chance of getting some sweet revenge for your apparent active love life, that involves not one, but two women." Glinda left Fiyero where he is standing, a couple metres before the bed, and walks towards Elphaba and sits next to her. After one evil glare at Fiyero she moved forward to Elphaba and presses her lips against Elphaba's. Elphaba looked over to Fiyero as she deepened the kiss, his eyes grow even bigger as she let her hands (which are de-gloved) roam over Glinda's delicate body. A moan releases in the blond girls throat when Elphaba starts caressing her breasts. She folded her arms around Elphaba back and unzips her dress. Elphaba pressed herself even more against Glinda, trailing kiss from her mouth along her jaw line to her shoulder. Elphaba's hands crawl up Glinda's back and slide the dress' straps off of her shoulders. When Glinda pulled Elphaba's dress down to revile more of her beautiful green skin she notices a Fiyero staring at them with his mouth wide open. "Something wrong dear?" She asked when she broke the kiss for one second. But before he can reply she's back with kissing Elphaba. Elphaba grinned against those soft lips of hers before her tongue seeks entry in to her mouth. Meanwhile, Elphaba's hands have found the zipper of Glinda's dress, having unzipped it, she moved her hands from Glinda's bare back to her amazingly flat stomach and up to her breasts, making the top of her dress fall off her delicate body.

Glinda broke the kiss for another breath and said "should we move him?" she saw a smile appearing on Fiyero face, that that smile is quickly gone when she continued the sentence: "or should we let him stay there for a while." For a moment there Elphaba had completely forgotten that he was in the room. "Well, the only place I'd move him, is to the bed..." Again he smiled, again he smiled too early. "... to tie him to the bed itself. I happen to have an extra set of those handcuffs."

Glinda stood up from the bed and moved to Fiyero. "If you please would follow me." When we walked towards the bed she could see the hesitation of Fiyero. One part of him wanted to be between the girls but on the other hand he wanted to be involved and by being tied to the bed he was not going to be involved any time soon. "Ah, come on, I can think of much worse punishments, dear." Elphaba first clicked one hand to the bed, before removing the original cuffs. "Have you never dreamed of having us both at the same time, instead of going from one to the other and back all the time?" She said as she clicked his second hand to the bed. she gives him a pat over the head. Feeling sorry for him (those damn puppy dog eyes!) she leans in and give him a small peck on the lips, having removed them almost as soon as they touched. Glinda dropped herself on the right side of Fiyero and pointed to Elphaba to do the same but then on the left side. Glinda pressed her finger unto her lips and with that she told Elphaba to stay still and wait. 'Let us see how long it takes for mister Tiggular to beg!'

Apparently, not that long. "Heey, come on! Are you just gonna lay there, being half naked and gorgeous? Haven't I been punished enough? Do you realise how that was, watching you two?"

"You will have to try a little harder than that mister." Glinda said as she leaned over Fiyero's body towards Elphaba. Fiyero tried to protest "But, bu.. wh-wha-" but was soon shut up by Elphaba's hand covering his mouth. "Now you listen to me, mister. You may have fooled us with your "I'm-so-faithful-and-love-you"-routine, but we know better now. You've wanted this from the beginning, and now you're getting what you wanted. So just smile, lay still and shut up," she said, before capturing Glinda's lips for a passionate kiss. "ow come on! Ladies! Glinda, you understand what this is like. lying here, hopelessly. come on help me."  
"Yes I indeed know what it is like to lie there, that's exactly the reason why YOU are lying there right now. "

"But... but..." he stammered once again. "Okay, _okay!_ I give up. Tell me what you want me to do in order for you to release me! I'll do _anything_!" He tried to get his wrists loose from the bindings once again, but it unsurprisingly did not work.  
"Okay, Here's the deal. You gonna use that brain of yours for once. You are going to give us your own punishment. In the meantime we'll keep kissing until we hear something that we agree with. the only question left is, how badly do want to ruin this lovely view?" Glinda said, and leaned over and started kissing.

How was he supposed to find something that they both agreed on? Knowing them, that something would not be easy to find (or do, for that matter). Taking Glinda's advise, he used his brain. Working hard, his brain came up with an alternative idea. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the scene in front of him. 'I wonder how long they'll last,' he thought. But sensing no reaction from the kissing ladies, he couldn't help to open one eye the slightest bit, matching the sounds he heard to vivid images now. He closed his eyes again, in the hope something would pop up. yes, there it was: "What if we switch. I tie you too to the bed and start feeding you the rest of our dinner."  
Elphaba had to think about that one for a moment, before she answered, "Well, I had no intention of being tied up tonight, though, if Glinda is up to it, I guess that sounds reasonable."  
"Ow, I never see no to that. but then he also should do something for you. otherwise it is not fair. So, one more thinking round mister Fiyero." And she started kissing Elphaba with more passion than before. But Fiyero didn't think it was fair at all. He had thought of something, and they both agreed, so what if it only included Glinda!? Refusing to use his brain again, it still had to recover from the previous thinking session, he, once again, tried another technique. Since the two... 'Don't get distracted now, Fiyero, you can resist them!' his mind commanded him_..._ Since they had only tied his arms, he still had full power over his legs. He moved them up and wrapped them around Glinda's waist, pulling her away from Elphaba. He had not planned on her losing her balance and landing right on top of him, not that he was complaining or anything. "Hey, beautiful," he grinned. "I got you now," he said, wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.  
"That's also a way of doing it two things at the same time. Now I'm stuck to the bed because of you, and you are still not released. I agree, what see you Elphie?" Glinda said.  
Elphaba grinned, even chuckled a bit before she said, "But you won't be stuck to the bed for long, Glinda."  
"And how would you know that, I'm not planning on releasing her anytime soon. At least not until you release me," he said, tightening his grip on Glinda.  
"Ah, but you have overlooked one detail, Master Tiggular, I have the key to Glinda's release."  
He looked at Elphaba confused, which changes to a mix of hopefulness and question as she lay down next to him. She snaked her hands over his body, all the way from his face to his bare feet, which she started tickling mercilessly. He immediately led Glinda go and broke out laughing, begging her to stop.  
"Sorry Fiyero, I don't think Elphie agrees with the plan. Sorry, you'll have to try something else." Glinda said.  
"That was uncalled for," Fiyero protested.  
"That doesn't make it any less fun. I thought you had fun too, you were laughing! You know what, Glinda," Elphaba said, turning to the blonde, "I think he's been tied up long enough now, don't you agree?" She moved over on top of him and their eyes met. She leaned in to him, her lips hovering an inch above his. She moved her hands up to his, towards the cuffs. Feeling her hands near his cuffs, he can't wait anymore and moved his head upwards so his lips touch hers. At the touch, she slid her hands down his arms again, tickling him once again, though now in his armpits. As he twists and turns under her from laughter, she rolled off of him laughing. "Too bad you're so ticklish, mister," She laughed. Sitting back up as her laughter dies down, she looked at Glinda. "He's all yours, dear. I wouldn't dare releasing him if I go on, in fear of what he might do in revenge. And this was _our_ revenge." Glinda positioned herself above Fiyero and started to kiss him. Every time he kept surprising her how good he is and she kind of lost herself in the kiss. Until she heard someone scraping her throat and she turned around. "What?!"  
"Oh, nothing, you two just keep doing your thing, I'll go finish the dinner, as you two will probably be busy for a while, and it would be a pity if you had to throw it all away," Elphaba said as she got up.  
"Elphie, no, this was supposed to be a threesome, if you leave its not anymore. We can stop" 'Although I don't yet know how', she added in her mind. "See we are not touching each other anymore..."  
Elphaba shook her head smiling, they're indeed perfect for each other. "You know what, why don't I just don't get the food and bring it here. You still have to be fed by a certain Prince." She walked towards the door before either one can protest, but turned around before she actually leaves the room. "Oh, and Glinda, would you mind if I take a detour and take a look at this amazing mansion of yours," she said with a wink. "Don't miss me too much," and with that she's off to the kitchen. It only then occurred to her that she never made the journey from the kitchen/dining area to the bedroom through the house. "Well," she thought, shrugging, "this way she doesn't have to wander around aimlessly, I will actually be looking through all the rooms with a mission, instead of (faked) interest."  
On the moment Elphaba was gone Glinda was back on top of Fiyero. While kissing, she released one of his arms so that could pull her closer. When he noticed that she had not yet the intension the undo the other he asked: "Why? I can't hold you properly if I'm tied with one arm"  
"Well, I don't want you running off, and with Elphie somewhere in this house I don't really have help if you do."  
Wandering through the house, Elphaba has a feeling that she's pretty close to her destination. That feeling is confirmed when the chiming of the big grandfather clock in the dining room startled her. Following the sound, she could easily find the room with the leftovers from dinner on the table. Having found a way to take it all back with her in one go, she started on her return journey. Hoping not to trip over something and letting it drop to the floor, not only ruining the food but also the carpet, she walked extra slow and watched her steps. Once she's close to the bedroom again, she halts for a moment to make sure those noises she heard were coming from where she thought they were coming from.  
Glinda's problem is, like she said during the planning of all this, is once she starts she can't stop. At that time Elphaba promised her that should would make her stop but now Elphaba was nowhere to be found and she was letting herself go. She even undid Fiyero's second handcuff. And when he says that he will touch you everywhere, he really means everywhere!  
Elphaba tip-toed her way in, unsure of what to expect once she got in. Once in, she realised that they have moved quite fast. After she puts the food down on a desk, still trying to be as silent as she can be, she noticed that Fiyero is not tied to the bed anymore. She quietly moved over to the bed, they are so in their own world that they have yet to notice her return. Crawling on the bed towards Glinda, she whisper in her ear, "What happened to the threesome you were so desperate to have only moments ago!?"  
'Gosh!'Glinda thought, 'that woman scared the heck out of me! Where did she so suddenly come from?! But fine now that she's here.' "You missed me that much?" Glinda asked before she took Elphaba into a deep kiss. In the corner of her eye she can see Fiyero making puppy eyes because she just left him at the side on the moment she heard Elphaba speak.  
"And here I thought you weren't easily stopped," Elphaba said once they have parted to catch a breath. "That was quite easily. And don't look so desperate, Fiyero, you got to have us every day for the past I don't know how long. We however, have not. But anyway," she said, turning her attention back to Glinda. "Since you've released him, I think it's time for him to feed you, as that was part of the deal."  
Glinda dropped down on the bed next to Fiyero and already opened her mouth. When he just looks at her with a puzzled look she said: "You know that your hands are still dangerously close to those handcuffs?"  
"Too bad that you're now the one to wear them," Elphaba smiled as she moved over Glinda to clasp the cuffs around her wrists and the bed. Fiyero still did not move. "I would go get that food before I tie you back to the bed!" At that he jumped up and walked to the desk with the food, bringing a plate back with him to the bed. "Elphie..." But Glinda didn't start an argument. Fiyero walked towards her with her lasagne plate. He picked up the fork and placed some food on top of it. "Not that much" she yells "I'm not a cow!"  
"Yeah, Fiyero, we don't all eat as fast and big a bites as you do. Though you'd make a very beautiful cow, my sweet." Elphaba said.  
"Aw, thanks Elphie." Glinda said before she took a bite. "Doetuantome?" she said with my mouth full.  
"Has your mother never learnt you that speaking with a full mouth is rude?" Elphaba asked with a smile. Leaning down towards her, Elphaba heads hovering a few inches from Glinda's, Elphaba asks, "need any help with that?"  
Glinda swallows the food. "No, I'm fine." she pulled Elphie close and whisper. "I'm thirsty but I don't want to have the wine issue all over again. You handled it pretty good last time so here is your chance to do it again."  
Seeing no easy way of getting back to the kitchen, Elphaba simply walks over to the bathroom and fills an empty glass she sees around with some tap water. Walking over to Glinda, she puts the glass on her nightstand, removes one of her cuffs so she can easily drink herself, and passed her the glass.  
"Yero, dear, I think it's time for desert now," Elphaba say with a wink as she point over to the whipped cream she brought with her from the kitchen.  
"Ow, my I pick my desert first? I pick ... Fiyero!" said Glinda  
"Ah, but no one said it was your turn to choose, my sweet," Elphaba said with a grin as she redid Glinda's second hand-cuff. At that Glinda saw Fiyero walking over to the bed, with the can at the ready.  
"Hey! What the heck are you doing!!! Elphaba say something! Make him stop! This should have been your punishment, not mine!!" He laughed, laying himself next to Glinda, shaking the can, readying it. "You weren't so forgiving when I was in your position. I didn't get off with just that, so neither will you. Though I like you better when you're silent, don't you?" he asked Elphaba and she nod in agreement, laying on the other side of Glinda. "That's what I said, and I happen to know the perfect way of shutting this lady up," Fiyero said, before pushing on the can's button and spraying Glinda's mouth full with whipped cream. He was being really generous, as he also covered half of her face with it.  
Caught in a surprise, Glinda forgets to take a breath before he starts spraying. Having her throat full of whipped cream she starts choking. Before Elphaba could yell at him, Glinda had already made it shower whipped cream flocks, covering herself, the bed, Fiyero, and worst of all, Elphaba. Annoyed, she wipped it off of her face, but she couldn't hold her laughter for now. "Being covered with whipped cream may have been in the planning for tonight, but not _that way._  
"You just could have said that you didn't want a threesome. You don't have to kill and cover up the deed by making it look like an accident. If you want to be with the two of you, just say it!" Glinda answered  
"Ah, darling, I did not try to kill you, I just figured you were still hungry and was trying to take care of that for you," Fiyero said, playfully kicking Elphaba since she can only control her laughter to a certain degree. "You know what Glinda, I have an idea." He leaned over to whisper something in her ear, which Elphaba cannot hear. "I thinkit's her time to be tied up, don't you think?"  
"well, I can't do much with both my arms stuck to the bed. And I think by the time I'm am free, she will be knowing what we are doing and have found a way to escape it."  
"Okay, that's enough whispering, you two. You've had each other for long enough now, my turn. Move over, Yero," Elphaba said as she half pushes him as she crawled on top of Glinda, licking up any leftover shipped cream before kissing her.  
Fiyero winked at Glinda as he slowly moved over to her hand cuffs and removes them. Elphaba did not notice since Glinda did a pretty good job of keeping her distracted. When Elphaba heard a familiar noise she knew it was too late. Elphaba looked down angrily at Glinda as the blonde said "Well we got one problem, she is lying on her belly, not her back. How are we going to make her turn. And no we are not releasing you."  
"This was so not going according to plan," Elphaba thought.  
"And what makes you think I'll release _you_?" Fiyero told Glinda  
"Wait! Elphie, I think we got a small problem. We are now both tied to the bed, and one particular person is now free to do whatever he wants."  
"Well, there isn't particularly much he can do with us like this. Or can you," Elphaba asked as she looked over at him.  
"Ow, yes I can!" He said and moved over to Elphaba and started to tickle her.  
She look at him with a straight face, softly shaking her head. "Too bad I'm not ticklish, mister."  
"Pity" he replied and then moved over to Glinda.  
"Ow, no! You're are not going to tickle me!" Sadly enough she could not really stop him so he started tickling and she started screaming. "Yero! Stop! No! Stop! Please! Come on! Stop! Elphie! Do something!"  
"Oh, Glinda, believe me, I would love to do something, but I'm still sort of stuck, remember those handcuffs? So unless you want me to kick him off of the bed, I can't help you."  
"Ow you can kick him!" Glinda tried to say as she has the feeling that Fiyero had no plans on stopping anytime soon. Elphaba did her best at kicking him, but having not as much control over her legs as she usually have, as this was quite an annoying position to be in, she had no clue where or if she hit him, she just keeps going until he decides to stop.  
And finally he did. It took a few breaths before Glinda got her breathing even again. And then she said "Thanks Fae. Sorry about tiding you to the bed. I should not have done that. "  
"Does that mean you'll release me now?" Elphaba asked, with the best puppy-dog eyes she could make.  
"Sure, move a little closer." But before Elphaba even tried to move, Fiyero lay down between them with a grin on his face. "Sorry ladies, but I like my position of power right now."  
"You have yet to use and abuse it, though. Tickling doesn't really count, and that was my idea to begin with." Elphaba said. Turning her attention to Glinda, she adds; "Just so you know, this is _your_ fault, don't start blaming me, I did not ask to be tied to the bed."  
"Ow Elphie I'm so sorry." she started crying again. Okay, it was fake, but Fiyero believed her. He released her and held her close. She took her chance and with one swift move Fiyero was tied to the bed again. She rolled over to release Elphaba.  
Struggling with the cuffs, he glared at Glinda. "Are you sure they call you Glinda the Good? If so, I wouldn't know why. I think you'd make a good Wicked Witch."  
Elphaba kissed Glinda once she's released her, "Thank you," she smiled. "Though it would've been fun to see what he would've come up with. But probably nothing that's worth it to be tied up for." Glinda giggled and picked up the can of whipped cream. "So...You were still on the menu as dessert" She said as she sprayed the whipped cream on his chest and start licking it off. Fiyero closes his eyes and let a smile spread across his face. Elphaba gently takes the can from Glinda and spray some on her shoulder to suck it off. Glinda works her way down until she reaches his pants. she undoes his belt and slide his pants down. Leaving him in nothing else than his boxers. Elphaba looks over Glinda's shoulders and admires her work. "Ahh, now we're getting somewhere," she said with a grin. Glinda looked at Elphaba and says "You also want to have a go?" And she handed Elphaba the can. Elphaba takes the can and sprays some letters on his stomach. Putting the can down beside her, she traces the whipped cream letters 'yum' with her tongue.  
When Elphaba leaned forward to lick Fiyero, Glinda sprayed the cream on Elphaba's back. But half way through the word "Wicked" she realises that the can is empty. she threw it aside and licked the few letters that are there. Once Fiyero's stomach is free of whipped cream, Elphaba licks her lips. She stayed leaned over Fiyero, as she waited until Glinda was done and tried to figure out if she's followed a certain line, and if so, what. Once Glinda was done she looked at Elphaba who is eyeing her with a strange look in her eyes. "What?" Glinda asked.  
"Nothing... just... never mind... okay, did you write what I think you wrote?" she ask in the end. Feeling left out, Fiyero tries to get our attention by saying; "Hey, ladies, I'm over here!"  
"Well I don't know what you thought. But I can tell you that the word was not complete. " Glinda said, ignoring Fiyero completely.  
"Okay, then I know enough. And Fiyero, you are in no position to ask for attention."  
"Ow come on ladies! You can lick each other and all I can do is lying down. Come on, my tongue want to do something."  
He should not have said that! Elphaba took a piece of cloth and placed in his mouth. "So, that will keep your tongue busy for a while."  
"Dhnohwymn" is all she could hear him say.  
"Sorry, dear, but you have to speak a little more clear, we can't understand you."  
"DAHNOHWHIMND"  
She shook her head, "no, I still don't get it. Do you, Glinda?"  
"no not a word. Maybe he says that he can't make up his mind."  
"Could be, or maybe... 'not another man'? Don't worry, we won't get another man, we're far from done with you."  
"FUHJUU"  
"No also not for me. We both want you and except that!"  
"SDUBIDBIDGES! DAYIHOUH!"  
"Okay Fiyero, I will not let someone call me or Elphie a bitch. that's it!" Said Glinda, picking up his belt from the ground. "Turn around! now!"  
With a little twist of fear in his eyes he turned around. she stretched out her arm and before she makes the move to hit him on his buttocks she look at Elphaba.  
"NOOOOO! WHAYAHGONNAHDO? DELME!"  
"Fiyero, if I were you, which thank Oz I'm not, I would just shut up now. You're only making it worse for yourself this way," Elphaba said as she nodded to Glinda, and so silently tell her to go through with it. Now don't expect of her to hit him like she usually did. He just called her a bitch and, more important, he called Elphaba a bitch. With every hit you could see how the shock went through his body. He kept looking at Elphaba, because he could only see her and not Glinda, and Glinda kept her eye on Elphaba in case it because all a little too much for the prince and she had to quit. He had shut his eyes tightly now, biting on the cloth. Elphaba leaned towards his face, and slowly remove the cloth from his mouth. "Had enough yet?" She quietly asked him while he coughed, getting rid of the taste of cloth.  
"Yes." he said quietly. But he knew that just saying 'yes' would not get him very far.  
"Okay, I'll make her stop," she told him.  
As Elphaba sit back up, she signs at Glinda to stop, though she does so with a wink. Crawling over to her, she whispers in her ear, "You go and distract him, make him feel better."  
"What! that went easy!" Fiyero thought.  
"Ow sweetie." Glinda said as she crawled up to him. "Did it hurt that much?" She kissed him deeply. He started moaning as a sigh that he feels better. Elphaba smiled as she lifted up her arm, before it smacked square into his bum. Surprisingly it was not Fiyero who starts screaming but Glinda. "You could have given a warning! Than I would have hold my tongue back when he clenches his teeth together." Once Elphaba is over her laughing, she ask Glinda, "Well, you wouldn't think you'd be the only to get a go, that would be unfair."  
"Oh, and this isn't unfair!?" she heard Fiyero say.  
"No sweetie. For the millionth time tonight. This is YOUR PUNISHMENT!!!" Glinda answered.  
"But, haven't I been a great lover to you all this time?" He pleaded.  
"Of course you are. But I'm sure you will say the same thing to Elphie. It is not the fact that you love us both that bothers us, it's the fact that you never told us."  
"Yeah," Elphaba added. "You lied to us. What about all those times I was talking about how terribly I miss Glinda, and you sat there, nodding and saying that you missed her so much too. Was that just a plain lie every time, or did you say that because you did miss her and wanted to go back to her as soon as possible?"  
"Ladies, please, listen. I did wanted to tell you. Especially because you were grieving about each other. But I told myself that I should wait for the proper moment. Then you two started to ask how I felt and I had to answer that I agreed with you, to comfort you. After that I lied that often that I knew you would be angry if you found out so I think I somewhere hoped that you would never find out. "  
"So, you were never going to tell us? Haven't you learnt that the truth always comes out? Now, since we're all being so truthful at the moment, why don't you settle something for us? Who is better in bed, Glinda _OR_ me?"  
"W-What?! No, I'm not answering that!" But after seeing the looks of the two ladies and the fact that he was still tied to the bed he answered "You're both very different. I can't compare you two."  
"Pffft, that's the coward's way out. You were the one looking for a brain, not the one looking for courage, remember. Now, get over it and spit it out. Who is better?"  
"Okey. But don't blame me for making anyone angry." He took a very deep breath, closed his eyes and answered "Glinda is better." You could see that his tense body was waiting for the blow to come.  
Elphaba took a deep breath, trying not to show her shock and stays calm. "And why is that?" she asked.  
"Simply said, she's easier. You're just a little to dominant from time to time."  
"Okay, shall we pick a different topic." Glinda tried to say. _  
_"Glinda, if you're not going to flaunt this in my face, I suggest you shut up for now, thank you very much." Elphaba crawled over and lay on top of Fiyero. "Now that was a rather lame reason. But it'll get you want you want, so maybe you used your brain for that one, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt," she said as she opened the handcuffs. She rolls him over to Glinda and took his previous position, though laying on her back. She redid one hand cuff around one wrist and dangle the other before their faces. "Well, I can't do the other one myself, stop looking so stunned and move, people!" "But…But…Elphie?! I don't get it. Fiyero do you understand this? "  
He opens his mouth to reply, but Elphaba cuts him off. "He said, and I quote 'You're just a little to dominant from time to time.' So, I won't be, I will be submissive. Now tie up my other hand before I change my mind."  
Glinda tied Elphaba's other hand and sat down next to her, staring at Fiyero and wondering what he was going to do. She knew what he did to her when she was tied up but was he really going to do that to Elphaba?!  
This was not how he figured Elphaba would reply, but he did have to admit that it was all very tempting. What did she expect him to do now? Elphaba was not that patient though. "Just get this over with, I'm here and ready I'm not going to wait all fucking night until you figure out what to do," she said, laying spread-eagled by now. "Just do whatever you do to her, just get it over with. I don't care if she feels the need to join in, just do _something_. I am in no position to protest, so I'm only going to get angrier if you just keep sitting there. And you know what happens when I get angry..."  
Glinda jumped up. The last thing she wanted was an angry Elphaba. she started kissing her passionately and moving her fingers down until her sensitive spot and started rubbing it.  
Fiyero still didn't move.  
Not that, "Glinda," was not... _moan_, great, but, _sigh_, that was not why I, _moan_, tied myself up. "Glinda," is all Elphaba manages to get out by now, _moan_.  
"Shall I tell you a secret?" Glinda whispered in Elphaba's ear. "You are a way better kisser than Fiyero."  
Elphaba grined, slightly nodding with her eyes closed. "You.. too," she panted back. "We no man need." Glinda speeded up the pace as she felt Elphaba coming closer to her climax. Glinda never expected that Elphaba would be the first one tonight to reach her climax. Elphaba could hear herself panting louder and louder as her breathing quickened, the occasional moan escaping her throat. she moves along with Glinda, her toes digging into the mattress.  
After all these years of people screaming Glinda's name, no one did it with such passion or so beautiful as Elphaba. It takes Elphaba quite some time to get her breathing back to normal. Glinda smiled at Elphaba and said "He has been so quiet that you would say that he left the room."  
Elphaba can just feel the goofy smile that is stuck on her face. It takes a few moments for the question to arrive. Pulling her legs up to her chest, as if to keep the tingly feeling as long as she could, all she could ask was, "Who?"  
"Fiyero. But it is okay. Let's forget about him. Let it just be us for the rest of the night and we will see what happens in the morning"  
"Fiyero! That's right, he was probably still around too."Elphaba thought. "I _love_ how that sounds. He got his chance and passed it up, just his fault..." She said.  
"Elphie...I really missed you."  
"Oh, Glinda, if you only knew much time I've spent thinking of you, _missing_ you. Well, _he_ knows part of it, but..." the anger that came bubbling up, melts away as her gaze meets those beautiful eyes of Glinda. They stared at each other for a while. Elphaba held Glinda close and feeling safe and secure in Elphaba arms she drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep.  
Stroking Glinda's hair, Elphaba could not keep her eyes of off Glinda's beautiful, loving, perfect face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and Elphaba could detect a small smile across her lips. Elphaba shaken out of her, _Glinda's_, trance, as she feels someone laying down next to her. Looking over, she sees Fiyero staring at the ceiling, hands tucked under his head.  
"Wow, that wa-"  
"Shush," she cut him off. "Don't wake her," she whispered at him. He turned on his side, resting his head on his hand, looking over at her. "She's really something, isn't she..." he said after being silent for a few minutes. Elphaba merely nods and smiled in reply, lightly stroking Glinda's cheek.  
"I don't know if you want to stay here or not, but we can also move back to the diner room so we are sure we don't wake her." Elphaba thought about his suggestion for a moment, before she slowly slipped away from Glinda. She made a few noises, but soon goes back to her peaceful sleep. Once both Fiyero and Elphaba are off the bed, she covered Glinda with the blanket, planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Elphaba stretched back up, turned herself to Fiyero and waited for him to take the lead out of the room.  
They left the room quietly and Fiyero held the door open for Elphaba and than softly closes the door again. They walked to the table and sat down next to each other. Fiyero turned his chair a little so that he was facing her. She did the same. "So...that was not how I thought this night would go..." Elphaba chuckled a bit. "Yeah... It didn't go how I thought it would go either. We had quite some stuff planned, but somewhere along the line, it just... I don't know, not work out, but did at the same time." They're both silent for a few minutes, before she spoke up again. "I... I'm sorry..." Somehow she couldn't finish.

"Fea? What's wrong? You're sorry for what?"  
Why is she suddenly speaking without thinking first, when did _that_ happen!? "Nothing, just, I don't know, for nothing... everything. For tricking you into this whole night, giving you a hard time on telling us, tying you up. Just... change the subject or so..." she mentally slapped herself. "Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut, now I look like some fool in front of him."She thought, blaming it on the pink.  
"No, it's not you who should be sorry. It's me. I should have told you from the beginning. Don't blame yourself Fae, because then I only feel more guilty."  
She took a few deep breaths and tried to be as casual as she could. "Anyway, did you enjoy the food tonight?"  
"Yes, I indeed enjoyed dinner, especially Glinda's desert. And you?"  
"Yes, I really liked the salads and everything, it was a great meal."  
"You said that you planned a lot for tonight and that things didn't go the way you planned, so just out of curiosity, what did you two planned?"  
"That's something between us girls, no need for you to know, especially now that you have seen enough between us girls for one night."  
"Okay, but just one thing. During diner you two got into a fight, you left, Glinda took me away, and when I enter the bedroom you there! What happened?"  
"Well, I obviously got in there after you did," seeing this was not enough to satisfy him, she continued. "There's this big tree next to the window that I climbed up and from there went through the window, even that did not go totally according to plan, as I kind of stumbled in, which, unfortunately for me, Glinda saw."  
"So one second you hate each other and the other second you work together again? Or was the fight part of the plan?"  
"Oh, you know what they say about women, we can't make up our mind, we switch viewpoints and/or mood all of a sudden. When I stood outside, it hit me what I had said, and I wanted to apologise to you both, though I never really got the chance to..."  
"Okay, apology excepted." They got silent again but this time is interrupted by a scream coming out of the bedroom. Elphaba's eyes grew wide in shock, Fiyero's did the same. They both got up and hurried back to the bedroom. Fiyero arrived first as he started running halfway down the hallway.  
"Glinda!" Elphaba said as she arrived.

One of the chandelier had fallen down, right on top of Glinda. The beads were all over the bed and it was clear that the glass had made small cuts in Glinda's pretty face. Fiyero moved the chandelier as quick as he could but Glinda didn't move...  
Elphaba was still standing in the door way, unable to move, looking at the scene with shock-filled eyes. She finally got her legs moving again and was sitting next to Glinda in second. She softly (but still with enough force to be really felt) slapped Glinda's face, begging her to wake up. "Glinda... Glinda, come on, wake up! You can do it, please..." she registered Fiyero doing something out of the corner of her eye, but is way too concerned about Glinda to care. "Glinda..." she tried again, now softly shaking her.  
All Glinda can see is white light and all she can feel is pain. She doesn't want to open her eyes, the word is shaking, so let her sleep a little more. When the shaking doesn't stop she tries to open her eyes and all she can see is the a green blur. "I always that heaven was white, not green." she said softly.  
If it was even possible, Elphaba's eyes grow even wider at the sound of Glinda's voice. "Glinda! Thank Oz, you're alive!" She said before she kissed Glinda. "It's Elphie," she said when she pulls away. "Fiyero's here too. You scared the crap out of us just now. How... How are you feeling? Any pain, something else!?" she rambled on.  
"Elphie?" Is all Glinda could get out before she got black spots before her eyes again. She tried to fight it but there are too many and she felt her head landing back on a pillow. Elphaba closed her eyes, took a deep breath and buries all her emotions for now, they don't help at the moment, it's over to business mode. "Okay, Yero, you sit with her. Talk to her, hold her hand, caress her, I don't care, just let her know that you're constantly there. I'll go fetch some stuff."  
She walked over to the bathroom as fast as she could without actually running. Why is everything stored so, randomly!? She's sure there is _some_ system behind it all, but not one that a normal person would get. After searching through almost all the cabinets, she found what she came in for; a big bowl. she filled it with cool water and dipped a cloth in that she found. She filled another glass with water, and took that and the bowl back into the room. Putting the stuff down on Glinda's nightstand, she first wrenched out the cloth and lay it over Glinda's head. She's not sure if it'll help, but it can't hurt. She then turned to Fiyero. "Has there been any change, has she responded another time?" Fiyero shook his head.  
"Come on Glinda. You can do this. We know you can." He said while placing a stray of hair behind her ear.  
"Is there anything we can do?" He asked Elphaba.  
"I... I don't know. I also brought some water for her to drink, but I doubt she will, though. All I know are simple things like this, and they won't really help or cure whatever is wrong with her. Maybe you should bring her to a doctor, or get one here. I don't want it to get worse because we've just been sitting here clueless of what to do, who knows what's going on inside of her."  
"Fae, we can't get a doctor here. If someone sees you..."  
"Then I'll just go to another room, I'm sure there are enough places to hide. Or were you planning to give the doctor a tour of the house? And I can always leave the house all the way, if you think that's wiser..."  
"No!...Don't leave...It's just...I don't want you both gone. accepting that one of you two is gone is hard enough."  
Now just wait a clock tick, is that really what he said!? "Fiyero, she is not gone yet! She's still breathing, she still has a pulse. But if we're not going to get a doctor, what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know! You're the one with the brains remember! And just look at her Fae, she's not moving or showing any other sign of life, she's gone, accept it!" But before Elphaba could start yelling the blond girl moved her head and started blinking to get away the blur in front of her eyes.  
"See," Elphaba hissed at him before turning to Glinda. "Glinda, Glinda," she said, squeezing Glinda's hand. "It's okay, wake up dear, we're here, me and Fiyero. Just wake up, open your eyes. You can do it." Glinda could hear a woman speak but she couldn't make up the words. She tries to move closer to the sound but as she does a sharp pain near her ribs holds her back. "Auw!" she screamed as she leaned back again. "What happened?"  
"Shhh, just stay down, Glinda. The chandelier above the bed came down and landed right on top of you."  
"How late is it? I got to go. I have a meeting. I need to get dressed and quickly." she said as she tried to get out of the bed. Elphaba held her hand over Glinda's chest, so she couldn't get up and exchange a worried look with Fiyero."Glinda, there is no meeting, it's the middle of the night. And stay down, you're only going to hurt yourself more if you try to get up." She said.  
"But I have to. The people expect me. And my friends...My friends are coming tonight, for dinner. I have to tell the cooks and look at my room, it's one big mess, I should clean and..."  
Elphaba gulped, realising that Glinda is not merely confused, but is suffering from memory loss. She nudges Fiyero, and so telling him that it is his time to talk. "Uhm... Glinda, that kind of already happened..." Elphaba mentally slaps herself for letting him talk.  
"What they're here?! But then let me go, I should meet them! Where are they?"  
"Glinda, we're here, it is us. Elphaba, Elphie, and Fiyero..."  
"Yeah, it's me, Glinda," Fiyero added, seeing Glinda stare.  
"Your name is Glinda?! Mine too!"  
"No, Glinda, I am Elphaba, that's my name, my name is Elphaba. Look," she held up a green hand in front of Glinda's face.  
"Elphie?! Is it you? I hope it's you, because than you can help me. You're always so smart. What happened? And where is all the bloody pain coming from?!"  
"Yes, yes," she smiled, "it's Elphie. Remember that shiny chandelier that you have hanging above your bed, the one with all the diamonds? Well, you were sleeping in your bed, and it somehow broke and dropped right on top of you."  
"Elphie...it hurts." Now that she realises what happened the pain was really there and she couldn't stop the tears anymore.  
"It's okay, we're here, I'm here, you're safe now, we'll make you feel better, I promise that."  
"It's hurting so much. Can you make it stop?" Glinda tried to lie down in a different position but it only made the pain worse.  
"As I said before, just lay down, don't move. And I think we can only help to a certain degree. I think you need to see a doctor..."  
"No! I'm not going to a doctor. I can't lose you...I'll just...ehm...sleep. Sleeping always helps...right?"  
"Geez, people, what do you have against a doctor!? I won't be going far, just out of the room." she tells herself not to lose my temper, Glinda's in pain, getting angry will only worsen things. "Fine, have it your way," she can't stop herself from glaring at Fiyero. "Yes, sleep helps, sleep is always good. I think it may be best if we leave the room then, so you can sleep in peace..." she says, even though she's not that comfortable with leaving here alone like this.  
"Elphie....can....can you stay?" she looked at Elphaba with great need. She needed Elphaba to hold her tonight, not to tight of course, but to let her know that she's safe in her arms.  
"Sure, of course, if that is what you want. But, what about Fiyero, wouldn't you much rather have him stay?"  
"He can stay too, the bed is big enough for three, just mind the glass" She said as she looked down next to her and spotted all the glass pieces from the shattered chandelier.  
"Do you have another blanket somewhere? I think if we just remove this one and replace it with another one, we should be able to get rid of most, if not all of the glass in bed, since it was covered with the blanket when the thing fell."  
"There should be a blanket in that closet" she answered, trying to point to the smallest but the pain in her chest stop her from doing it. While Elphaba went looking for the blanket, Fiyero removed the one that was lying on the bed. Glinda starts to shiver as she was not really wearing a lot of clothes. "Here," Elphaba says, handing a smaller blanket she had found so he could wrap it around Glinda before she covered the bed with the new one. "You'll be warm again in a few minutes, Glinda, just give it a little time."  
It indeed took a while before Glinda was warm again, but the body warmth of Fiyero, who has dropped next to her, helped a lot.  
"You will both stay here, right? Until I wake up?" Glinda asked, more to Elphaba than to Fiyero.  
"Until you're so sick of us you'll kick us out," Elphaba smiled at Glinda before gently laying down next to her.


End file.
